Souviens toi, Amour
by MissAstrale
Summary: Jack et Rose se souviennent. Du drame qui les sépara, trop longtemps auparavant. Lui haut de sa tourelle d'argent, dans le ciel rempli d'anges. Elle, de tout en bas, dans l'horreur de l'industrialisation. Le Titanic a disparu mais elle est encore là. Avec une part de lui dans son coeur.
1. Un coeur gelé

**POV : Rose**

A perte de vue, la mer. Rien que cette étendue couleur d'encre à n'en plus finir. Il reste près de moi, un sourire béat aux lèvres, riant presque. Il voudrait tant que je fasse de même, que je rie aussi. Que je me retourne brusquement pour cacher mon visage dans son cou, pour déposer un baiser mutin sur ses lèvres, comme je le faisais encore quelques minutes auparavant. Que je m'arrache à la contemplation de ce miroir sinistre dont le calme imperturbable le dérange. Que je referme mes bras qu'il tient fermement dans ses mains fortes d'ouvrier. Que j'arrête de m'offrir avec tant d'adoration au monde salé de la mer. Il voudrait que je sois tout à lui, comme il y a quelques minutes encore. Oh, il voudrait tant ! Mais je préfère me perdre dans les méandres de l'océan, laisser le vent emmêler mes cheveux et fouetter mon visage, perdre mon regard dans l'onde lascive qui m'attend tout en bas, sentir les embruns me prendre au nez, la caresse du vent glacé sur mon visage pâle. Tu voudrais que je vive heureuse auprès de toi. Mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Un pressentiment horrible. Un bruit de fracas. Des hurlements d'agonisants. La mort nous attend, chéri, j'en suis persuadée.

Alors je gèle mon cœur dans la nuit, laisse le vent polaire en balayer la moindre faiblesse. Car je sais que je vais te perdre trop vite. Et j'aimerais tant te prendre dans mes bras, te dire à quel point je t'aime, t'embrasser, t'aimer. Mais je ne veux pas m'attacher, pas maintenant. Passons la nuit sains et sauf et je m'offrirais à nouveau à toi, te prouverais la sincérité de mon amour. Je n'y crois pas. Je te murmure que je t'aime, laisse mon souffle chaud se répandre vers toi en un nuage de buée, comme la dernière trace d'un baiser oublié. Et je me dégage de ton étreinte et de la vision hypnotisante de l'océan, quitte la proue du navire pour ne pas voir cette mince ombre de glace qui se profile à l'horizon.


	2. Silencieuses sirènes

Un nouveau flash.

Tu es en face de moi, tes lèvres bleuies par le froid tremblant à quelques centimètres des miennes. Nos haleines ne nous suffisent même plus à nous réchauffer. Comme glacés de l'intérieur. Tes yeux bleus ne brillent plus, comme figés par le froid, sous la glace qui recouvre tes cils. J'aurais aimé te porter jusqu'au bout de l'océan pour te sauver de ces bras de glace qui lentement se referment sur nous. Mais ma propre faiblesse te perdra. Je me maudis de mon état, hurle à l'injustice. Mais le son ne passe plus mes lèvres. J'ai trop froid. Sur la porte de bois vermoulue, tu te recroquevilles encore pour espérer trouver un peu de réconfort dans ta propre chaleur, mais princesse, tu ne trouveras rien. Ta robe est déjà gelée, ton diadème fissuré. Tu voudrais pleurer mais tes larmes se changeraient en glace, mordraient ta peau douce pour s'ajouter à la douleur du froid. Mes mains dans les tiennes, je n'ai plus peur. Je sais que ma fin est proche. Mais la tienne attendra. Je n'ai même plus la force de battre des jambes pour me hisser dans l'onde glacé et je dépose ma tête sur le bois qui te supporte. En un dernier baiser sur ta peau glacée, je ferme les yeux.

Mon regard papillonne quelques instants et enfin je prends conscience de l'endroit où je suis. Je n'ai pas bougé. La mer m'entoure toujours. Mais je crois que tu as lâché mes mains car désormais je suis seul. Le ciel a disparu au dessus de ma tête, entièrement remplacé par l'eau. Je suis seul. Et pourtant une présence à mes côtés me rassérène, comme une douce reine des fonds marins qui m'accompagnerait dans ma descente. Je ne la vois pas, mais je la sens près de moi. La caresse de sa peau douce, de ces cheveux d'argents. J'entends son chant superbe parler des souffrances et de la mort. C'est si beau… Des chœurs viennent la rejoindre dans son poétique ballet et j'aperçois quelques remous de tissus chatoyants, de soie luisante sous les quelques rayons de la lune filtrés par l'onde. Enfin, des visages apparaissent. Elles ne sont pas totalement humaines, elles sont simplement belles. Leur peau bleutée aux doux reflets d'argents s'accordent avec leurs tenues de sylphides. Une lumière surnaturelle tombe en un puits clair sur leur danse aquatique. Deux yeux azur se plantent dans les miens. Je ne sens plus le froid, je me sens bien. A cette distance, je distingue jusqu'au moindre cil noir et parfaitement ourlée, le moindre pore de sa peau délicate, son nez fin presque collé au mien, ses lèvres fines de la couleur du corail qui frôlent les miennes. Je sens battre les pans de sa robe argent contre mes jambes tandis que ses douces mains enserrent ma taille. Enfin elle m'embrasse. Mes sens implosent. Son parfum d'algues m'emplit les narines, le toucher de ses lèvres pulpeuses sur les miennes… Mais elle s'écarte, mutine. Me prend par la main et m'entraîne vers les profondeurs marines. Et je la suis sans réfléchir, accompagnée par le ballet des sirènes et leur chant persistant. Tellement hébété que je ne remarque même pas que son sourire est devenu féroce et qu'une étrange odeur de cadavre flotte autour de moi tandis qu'elle m'emmène dans l'obscurité, toujours plus bas. Un dernier rire dément.


End file.
